The Savior
by Captain Comet
Summary: Katlyn, a 17-year old girl, was mysteriously found half-dead in the woods at the age of six. She was raised in a peaceful village for her whole life. But, when her village is suddenly invaded, she, one of the few survivors of the raid, vows to go out and seek vengeance. But in her quest to do so, she discovers who her true family was, and why she was abandoned in the first place.
1. Prologue Part 1 - The Girl Found

Prologue Part 1 – The Girl Found

Jeremy walked through the forest, looking for a cave. His village needed more gold and emeralds. He was the best one at exploring and mining caves, so he went out to collect them.

The village unfortunately wasn't located near mountains, so they had to go a bit of ways away to find emeralds, and the local mine had run out of gold. The thick, mazelike forest surrounded him. It cut out most of the sunlight, so he had to be careful of monsters. It had started raining as well, so he took out some wool he had, made it into carpet, and wrapped it round himself as a makeshift blanket to keep warm.

Jeremy walked for a little longer, than came across a small opening in the ground. He climbed in, and started exploring the cave. Almost immediately, he found a mineshaft. One that didn't look like any one from modern times. He didn't think it worth it to explore it extensively, as a mineshaft was usually only ever abandoned if it was out of ores to mine.

A few minutes later, he came across a vein of iron ore. _Weird,_ he thought. _Why would someone just abandon this place if there was still stuff to mine?_ He decided to ignore that for now and take advantage of the fact that someone had left a mine filled with ores to rot. After a few hours of mining what he needed, he left the cave. His pack was just about full with everything he could find, some less valuable stuff like coal and lapis lazuli, and some much-needed stuff like iron and gold. He even found a few diamonds!

Then he heard the sound of bone moving against bone. A skeleton. He took out his sword and started looking for the fleshless creature. He heard it again. It was just on the other side of the group of trees right in front of him. They always try to set up an ambush nowadays.

He was about to charge in and slash it apart, but then he heard two noises that made him stop in his tracks. The first one was the skeleton shooting his bow. That didn't surprise him, skeletons zombies always tend to fight with each other. But the second sound is what startled him.

At the same time he heard the arrow pierce something; he heard what sounded like a young girl shrieking in pain. He looked through the leaves and saw exactly what he heard. The skeleton was drawing another arrow, and pointing it at a small child, only about five or six. The young girl already had an arrow stuck in her upper arm, and Jeremy could see how blue her lips were from the cold of the rain.

Just as the skeleton shot, Jeremy went in and blocked the arrow, then slashed it across its exposed ribcage, cutting it in half. He turned around and picked up the girl. She was bleeding out of her wound, and she was unconscious due to hypothermia. He took out his map to figure out where he was, then ran back to his village as fast as he could, praying that she wouldn't die on the journey there.


	2. Prologue Part 2 - Treatment

Prologue Part 2 – Treatment

Jeremy ran into the village and barged into the doctor's house.

"Doctor Rodri?" he called. A tall, tanned man came from another room. "What's the matter?" he said as he entered. He then noticed the girl in Jeremy's arms.

"Lay her on the table."

Jeremy did as the doctor said. Rodri quickly draped a blanket around her while Jeremy lit a fire in the fireplace, then started examining her wound. The bleeding hadn't stopped, but it was significantly slower than before.

Rodri carefully pulled out the arrow, then sewed it closed, put an antibiotic over it and wrapped her arm in gauze.

"The wound should heal in a few weeks. She passed out due to hypothermia and should wake up by tomorrow afternoon. I would like to keep her here until then." Rodri said.

He rubbed his hand over her scalp and felt several small wounds.

"She seems to have suffered head trauma as well. She might not be able to remember anything once she has woken up, depending on how much her brain was affected. Where did you find her?"

"In the forest. A skeleton was attacking her."

"Was there any bodies around?"

"No."

"Strange."

"Well, I need to go drop off the materials I found. I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine."

Jeremy walked out the door, and headed toward the blacksmith to give him the ores from the mine.

 **The next day…**

Jeremy went back to Rodri's house. Rodri's wife, Scarlet had said Rodri wanted him there as soon as possible. Jeremy opened the door, and was glad to see the girl awake, sitting up on the table. Rodri was standing in front of her talking. They both turned toward Jeremy when he came in.

"I'm so glad you could get here. You can probably understand why I called you here." Rodri motioned toward the girl. "This is Katlyn."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is Jeremy. The one who saved you." He turned back toward Jeremy. "I've already caught her up on what happened."

"Hi." Jeremy said. Katlyn remained silent, but smiled at Jeremy.

"As I suspected, she has no memory of who she was and why she was out in the forest alone. All she knows is her name and the scene just before fell unconscious. This is actually why I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, she can't remember where she came from, and Scarlet and I can't really take care of a third person right now. So would you maybe take care of her? I know you've been somewhat lonely since May died."

Katlyn got up and ran toward Jeremy. "Please." she said. "The only other person I know here."

Jeremy was silent for a moment. He was lonely. May, his wife, had died a year before. A hurricane had hit all of a sudden, and she was hit by debris caught in the wind.

"Okay." he finally said.

Katlyn hugged him. "Thank you." she said.

Jeremy picked her up in his arms, and walked back home.

By that time, everybody had learned about the girl on the brink of death found in the woods the night before. They were all concerned. When they saw Jeremy walking out of Rodri's house with her, they knew immediately what had happened. Everyone knew Jeremy well, and knew he needed another sort of person in his life, so they didn't bother hounding him with questions.

They got to Jeremy's house. Just before going inside, he went to the farm and introduced her to his two horses, Buck and Nuzzle.

"These are yours?" Katlyn asked.

"Yep. Nuzzle is pregnant too. So you just might have a horse yourself one day."

Katlyn smiled.

Jeremy took her inside and put her down. He immediately went over and pulled some wood and cobblestone out of a chest.

"Until I finish up your room, you'll be sleeping with me."

He guided her over to the bedroom. He set up a bed on the opposite wall from his.

"There you go."

Katlyn ran and sat on the bed.

"I like your house."

"Thanks." Jeremy said. He left the room to start building Katlyn's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 1 - Raided

**Chapter 1: Raided**

 _Eleven years later…_

Katlyn was tending to the crop. Everything had grown, and she was gathering it up for the village, as Jeremy owned the farm. She had already harvested the wheat, pumpkins, melons and potatoes, and was in the middle of the carrots when one of the dogs started barking at something.

As Katlyn went over to them to see what set them off, the rest saw what the first did, and then all five were barking. Katlyn got over to the pen they were in. They were all barking towards the large hill a little to the west. There was nothing there. _Must have been a wild horse or something,_ Katlyn thought, and she went back to the fields.

But little did she know, it wasn't. The man and his horse that were just on the other side of the hill had observed enough before that blasted dog saw them. It didn't matter. Tonight was the night. Being the middle of autumn, the village was harvesting and preparing for the colder months of winter, and were having their annual Harvest Bonfire tonight. They were most vulnerable now than they would ever be.

 _Later that night…_

Katlyn was hurrying a fast as she could to get ready. Jeremy had to go early as he was helping get everything set up. Katlyn had finished harvesting the crops hours ago, but was filthy from it and needed to clean herself, then one thing led to another and she was now brushing her long, curly, brown hair as she hunted around the house for her misplaced purse.

She finally found her purse and finished brushing her hair. To save time, she simply dropped the brush into her purse. She quickly put on her necklace, a simple, gold-and-silver chain with a small design hanging off it, an opal embedded into the center with waves coming down from the bottom of it, going around the sides and crashing at the top. Two tiny pearls were embedded in the crest of the two waves.

She opened the pen that the dogs were in, which was partly inside and partly outside, and went with them out the door and to the bonfire.

It was great at first. Everyone was talking and singing around the giant bonfire. Her dogs, named Rocky, Letta, Milo, Mishka and Derk were immediately socializing with the other dogs. Rocky was the leader of the five, and in his head, the village's sole guardian, despite the fact we already had two iron golems hat were doing a better job than him. But, nevertheless, he took it upon himself to know everyone in the village, and made sure his siblings knew them too.

Derk was the tough one. Whereas Rocky defended the village, Derk pretty much made sure to scare off anyone who looked threatening to the village.

Milo was the comic relief. He was clumsy and playful, and knew to cheer up anyone who needed it.

Letta was lazy. She mostly just slept and ate when she wasn't out doing something with us.

Then there was Mishka. Mishka was energetic and always happy to go out and do something. She was an adventure-seeker, and often got liked to go out and play in the rain, which is the biggest reason they had the pen installed, as she was always very wet when she was finished.

Katlyn let the dogs go and do their thing and went to find Jeremy. He was over by a table talking to the librarian, Nina. Katlyn went and at by the fire, and looked up at the moon. They were lucky enough for the Harvest Bonfire to end up on a night with a full moon. It added even more peacefulness to the night.

Then, all of a sudden, all the dogs stopped barking. They perked up, and looked to the west. That's when Katlyn heard the long, deep moan of the horn. That sound was unfamiliar to most of the village, including Katlyn. But she would soon find out what it was. It was the unmistakable sound of a battle horn.

That's when hell broke loose. All at once, about two-hundred men, fifty of them on horses, charged into the village. Every dog at the bonfire took off toward them. All the villagers either ran off to find a place to hide, went to get their weapons and armor, or chased after their dogs to keep them from getting killed.

Katlyn and Jeremy locked eyes for a moment, and knew what each other would do. Jeremy ran back to their house to get weapons and armor for both of them, and Katlyn ran after the dogs. Despite their drastically different personalities, they all shared one similarity; to defend the village against anything that threatened it, even if it cost their lives.

Katlyn pulled out the dog whistle she had in her purse and blew it. Most of the village's dogs came, and she directed them to their owners. It wasn't until after that that she had realized not all of them had come. She looked around and saw Derk savagely attacking one of the horses, with the man on top trying to stop him. Katlyn was tempted to charge in empty-handed and help Derk but knew that was suicide. She instead kept blowing the whistle, but Derk refused to retreat.

He seemed to be handling himself pretty well anyway. He was moving too fast for the man to get him with his sword, and the horse almost seemed ready to topple over with all the bites Derk had put into its legs.

Katlyn heard a horse come up behind her and ducked just as a sword slashed the air where her neck was. She rolled away as the horse tried to stomp on her. Jeremy ran by and tossed her her sword, knowing she could handle the attacker herself. She slashed at the man, but he moved out of the way and she ended up nailing the horse in the back of the head instead, killing it.

The man jumped off and charged Katlyn. Katlyn blocked, but the man continued advancing and she eventually tripped over one of the logs that were made into seats for the bonfire. The man came down and had her pinned.

That's when she noticed Derk. He was now not only fighting one man on a horse but two. The one horse from before was still somehow standing. Derk was caught in between the two, dodging both the men's swords and the horses' legs. He eventually found an opening, and jumped up at one of the men, biting his throat. He didn't die instantly, and the horse was shaking around violently to try and get him off the man.

Then the other man pulled out a bow. Katlyn knew what was happening, but couldn't warn him since she needed all her strength to keep the man on top of her from killing her. Derk seemed to know what was happening though, and locked eyes with Katlyn. Even though it was only a brief moment, it felt like an hour. The look in Derk's eyes told Katlyn he knew what he was doing. Then Katlyn heard a slight yelp as the arrow lodged itself in Derk's back, killing him.


End file.
